Gorillaz, YouTuberz & Musicianz
by MrJacketBarthes
Summary: Au début, c'était juste les Gorillaz (avec The Fountain) qui s'étaient retrouvés dans l'Internet français. Puis Rammstein est arrivé. Puis Jacket, par ses expériences WTF, a fait venir énormément d'autres musiciens. A partir de là, c'est le bordel.
1. Introduction

**Hello bonjour à tous, chers amis, je suis MrJacketBarths !**

 **Ce que vous êtes en train de lire est l'intro de mon nouveau recueil, un crossover Gorillaz/YouTube Game français. Oui, encore, je sais.**

 **L'idée de ce projet m'est venue alors que je parcourais le fandom « Web Shows ». Et j'étais tombé sur une fanfiction nommée « Links vs Zombies : le Top 20 » (fait par une auteure dont le nom m'échappe). Cette fanfiction était en fait une petite compilation de saynètes à chaque chapitre sur les différentes manières d'annihiler les zombies par LinksTheSun.**

 **Cette manière d'écrire m'a plu et j'ai décidé de la réutiliser pour faire mes propres saynètes avec les Gorillaz visitant les « univers » des vidéastes français. Donc, pour vous expliquer, chaque chapitre sera composé de 4 ou 5 saynètes mettant le groupe avec un vidéaste, n'importe lequel. Généralement, je prendrai des passages m'inspirant. Mais pas que : je pourrai aussi prendre des dessins ou des passages de fanfictions.**

 **Pour les disclaimers, aucun souci, j'inscrirai à côté du nom de la saynète et entre parenthèses le nom du vidéaste/blogueur/auteur de fanfics/dessinateur/poopeur qui m'aura inspiré. Et le vrai nom, quand je ferai des saynètes se passant plus dans le vrai monde.**

 **Et je n'ai pas pu résister au plaisir d'inclure The Fountain. Pour ceux ne connaissant pas, ce gars est mon « double » alternatif chanteur en kigurumi panda et légèrement timbré présent dans « Five Monkees ». Parce que j'avais envie.**

 **Maintenant que tout est dit, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous inviter à mettre des reviews et à me suivre sur Twitter (le lien est disponible sur mon profil).**

 **Et, comme dirait ce cher Murdoc : Hail Satan !**


	2. Sexe, Pâtes & Troll

**Sac à Patates (Anders Andrew)**

« Vous savez où il est passé, le gamin ?, demanda le Patron à la petite assemblée avec son tact habituel.

« J'en sais rien du tout, déjà que tu précises pas lequel…, lui répondit 2D.

« Parti euuuuh… faire le ninjaaaaaa…, bafouilla le Hippie.

« Je te parle pas du Panda, mais du Geek, lui rétorqua le criminel sexuel avec impatience.

Hélas, il ne put obtenir aucun autre mot du camé, qui était retourné dans son trip. Le Patron décida de réveiller Fountain, qui était en train de ronfler, la bouche ouverte et de la bave au coin des lèvres.

« EH ! La peluche ! Réveille-toi, j'ai besoin d'un renseignement !, dit-il tout en secouant le chanteur, qui ouvrit les yeux.

« Gné gné zkoi ? »

« TADAAAAAA ! »

Tout le monde se retourna. La Fille, le sourire aux lèvres, accompagnait un Geek penaud et mal à l'aise.

« Tu avais dit que tu me maquillerais juste, dit-il, absolument pas confiant.

Car oui, il n'était pas que maquillé, la personnalité féminine de Mathieu Sommet l'ayant rhabillé. Maintenant, en plus d'avoir un maquillage semblable à de la peinture en bâtiment, il était habillé exactement comme Noodle dans le clip de _DARE_.

« Rhooo, allez, me dis pas que ça te va pas, je te croirai pas, lui dit la Fille.

Déjà, avec ça, la bouche bée du Hippie et les rires à peine dissimulés de Stuart, la scène était déjà bizarre. Mais personne ne s'attendit à ce que ça atteigne des sommets (merci beaucoup pour la blague de merde involontaire, je vais aller au coin pour que vous puissiez vous moquer de moi).

« ROAR ! »

Fountain, ayant poussé ce rugissement, embarqua le Geek ET le Patron sur ses épaules, tels deux sacs à patates, sous les yeux ronds des 3 autres.

« Heu, j'y comprends plus rien, dit 2D. Il était réveillé ou endormi ? »

« C'est la force de l'amour et les lions hermaphrodites qui le guident, gros. Peace and Love. »

 **For Porn (La Succube)**

« Bon, ça y est, y'a plus personne, je vais pouvoir me masturber ! »

Noodle (tu croyais que c'était le Geek ? Je t'ai bien eu, jeune Padawan) se trouvait sur YouSLG. Evidemment, c'était pas pour trouver des tutos de création de pulls en poils de bouc ou des vidéos sur les bienfaits de l'urinothérapie, mais pour accomplir une petite besogne décrite un peu plus haut. En plus, elle avait jamais entendu parler de ce site, sûrement qu'elle allait pouvoir trouver la perle rare !

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte de l'omniprésence sur ce site d'un homme en noir bien connu.

« Attends, mais… mais c'est pas possible, il est partout ! »

La guitariste regarda toutes les miniatures : uniquement des photos du Patron. En plus, pas les meilleures qui soient : habillé et faisant son fameux sourire célèbre jusque dans les bordels du Kazakhstan, nu et en pleine éjaculation faciale (ou éjaculation tout court, d'ailleurs), en caleçon et faisant les suçons les plus brutaux à un pauvre jeune homme qui n'avait rien demandé, en train… de coucher avec Richard ? Mais what the…

Noodle se sentait de plus en plus exaspérée, vu qu'elle pouvait probablement dire adieu à son petit moment d'intimité. Déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas des masses le mafieux, alors en plus, si les miniatures étaient aussi dégueu ! Putain, mais que ça vende du rêve ! Déjà que les pubs étaient atroces, si en plus, les miniatures l'étaient…

Elle ferma le site et dut se résigner à aller sur YouTube pour regarder une vidéo dont Mathieu avait parlé : un mec qui s'appelait AngelMJ ou un nom comme ça. Elle se mit à regarder les différents fan-mades jusqu'à tomber sur celui du Patron (à cet instant, elle hésita entre rigoler nerveusement et éclater d'exaspération face à l'image du criminel qui semblait revenir sans cesse sur n'importe quel site). Et son exaspération de se muer en une surprise… loin d'être désagréable en voyant tous les passages du refrain.

Même la minuscule Japonaise dut le reconnaître : l'homme pervers n'avait jamais paru si attirant que dans ces passages. Ouais, là, ça donnait envie. Elle regarda si personne ne la voyait, puis remit la vidéo vers le premier passage de refrain et plongea sa main droite dans son pantalon.

Mais ce serait mal sous-estimer les voyeurs, vu que le Patron se trouvait accroupi devant la porte qu'il avait ouvert aussi discrètement qu'un ninja et observait Noodle en pleine action. La suite, j'ai pas besoin de vous résumer… Disons juste que ça se résume à des soupirs, des grognements rauques et un « C'est vraiment des dessins magnifiques, quand même… ».

10 minutes plus tard, l'observée sortit de la pièce et informa tout le monde que l'ordi était libre. Immédiatement, Fountain se précipita dans la chambre, sans voir le Patron. L'ursidé alla sur YouTube et se rendit sur la page de Salut les Geeks. Le criminel sexuel put le voir cliquer sur la miniature d'un vieil épisode, le n°16. Et eut la bouche bée en le regardant cliquer sur le lien vers la vidéo de Guillaume Margaritta, avancer vers le passage dit de « la strip-teaseuse payée en Curly et en bières » et se secouer le cocotier dessus. Là, l'homme en noir arrêta de regarder. Il avait ses limites, quand même.

 **Téléphone, Frustration & Baise (La Succube)**

Quand Maître Panda descendit, effaré de voir que c'était le seul à ne pas avoir besoin de baise dans cette maison, il trouva le Moine en position fœtale et tenant une peluche dans ses mains, ainsi que 2D, tout tremblant et tenant une canette de bière dans sa main.

« Euh, ça va, mec ? Tu dors pas ?, demanda l'ursidé.

« Je peux pas, c'est horrible, j'en peux plus !, lui dit le chanteur aux cheveux bleus.

« C'est leurs cris qui t'empêchent de dormir ? »

Stuart but sa bière cul-sec, tandis que le Moine semblait se replier encore un peu plus sur lui-même.

« C'est… pas seulement ça. »

Cela étonna le Panda, qui se risqua à lui demander l'autre raison.

« Depuis que tout le monde se met à baiser toutes les nuits, je n'arrive plus à dormir, je finis trempé de sueur, je respire n'importe comment et j'ai une érection phénoménale, en plus d'une grosse frustration dans l'œsophage. »

Le Moine poussa des petits cris très féminins, avant de s'enfuir terrorisé, la mention de l'érection ayant pompé ses restes de courage.

« Une frustration ? Tu veux dire quoi par là, mec ? »

« Je veux dire que tous les autres qui copulent me rappellent à quel point je n'ai pas vraiment de vie sexuelle. J'aimerais bien m'en foutre, de tous ces bruits, mais à chaque fois, ça devient toujours plus fort, ça ne cesse de me hurler « On espère que tu passes une bonne nuit, tout seul comme un con, ma couille ! ». Alors, pour passer le temps, je mords mes draps pour me retenir de crier. »

« Ben… là, j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi te donner, comme conseils, dit le Panda d'un air désolé.

« Non, mais ne ressens pas je ne sais quelconque culpabilisation, je pense que personne ne peut y faire grand-chose. »

Sur ce, 2D se reprit une canette qu'il but d'un trait.

« Tu sais, gars, dit-il, quelque part, t'as de la chance d'être asexuel, de ne pas ressentir d'envies sexuelles. »

« Je… suis pas sûr qu'on puisse appeler ça de la chance ou qu'on puisse lui donner un qualificatif tout court, d'ailleurs. »

« Si tu le dis… »

Soudainement, la conversation fut interrompue par le bruit du portable de Stuart. Ce dernier prit le portable et vit qu'il avait reçu un message marqué « Noods ». Il alla directement le lire et ce qu'il lut le surprit : _Hey, Stu, je sais que c'est pas vraiment légal d'écouter les conversations des autres (même si j'ai une excuse, je pouvais pas dormir) mais, pour tes problèmes, j'ai peut-être une solution qui… pourra satisfaire aussi bien l'un que l'autre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… -) P.S : viens vite._

D n'eut pas besoin de faire fonctionner plein de neurones pour comprendre le sens caché du message. Après que l'ursidé lui ait fait promettre de faire le moins de bruit possible, le chanteur grimpa les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre et fit irruption dans la chambre de Noodle. Pour sentir la ceinture de son jean lui échapper et des mains puissantes l'enlacer…

 **Trolls (La Succube)**

« Mec, je pense qu'on va se faire péter la gueule, un jour. »

Certes, peut-être qu'ils allaient effectivement avoir des problèmes mais le sérieux de cette phrase était contrebalancé par l'expression hilare d'Alexis Breut, aka LinksTheSun. Ce qui n'encouragea pas Murdoc et Cyborg Noodle, avec qui le Breton partageait la chambre d'hôtel pour une convention, à arrêter la blague qu'ils avaient prévu de faire.

Il était 20 heures et les deux avaient les oreilles collées contre le mur menant à la chambre voisine, celle du couple récemment formé par le petit schizophrène et le grand touffu qu'étaient Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel. Un bruit de porte se fit entendre puis un autre claquement de porte, plus fort, fit comprendre au bassiste et au robot que les deux venaient justement de rentrer.

C'était là qu'il fallait être attentif au moindre bruit, car sinon, il y avait au moins 1 chance sur 2 pour que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire soit un gros bide très gênant. Mais bon, bien qu'ils soient discrets, y'avait certains gémissements qui s'entendaient et qui ne laissaient pas de place au doute. Murdoc et Cyborg attendirent donc, histoire que leur niveau de troll augmente de plus en plus au fil des minutes. Parce que bon, s'ils le faisaient dès le début, ce serait pas drôle.

Puis, au moment où le couple était dans une « phase » où leur plaisir allait exploser, le sataniste commença à se taper contre les murs et à s'effondrer dessus tandis que son acolyte robotique se mit à simuler un orgasme en hurlant extrêmement fort pour égayer le sommeil des autres voisins. Ce qui fit qu'après 3 minutes de ce curieux spectacle, les deux s'écroulèrent de rire tandis que Antoine hurla un « NON MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE, VOUS FAITES CHIER AVEC VOS BLAGUES A LA CON ! ».

De plus, Plectrum se mit également à râler parce que le bruit l'avait réveillé mais Murdoc l'envoya chier. Encore une grande preuve que la famille du YouTube français, c'était vraiment de la joie, du bonheur, de l'humour…

 **Des pâtes pour tout le monde (Noru-Da)**

« Non mais, gars, t'es sérieux ? »

A voir la tête consternée de Russel, Noru comprit immédiatement qu'il aurait dû se renseigner sur ses finances bien avant d'annoncer dans la FAQ des 2 ans de VoxMakers qu'il allait inviter ses amis au resto.

« Surtout qu'en plus, elles ressemblent à des javelots, souligna le Boogieman. Genre, si on en mange, on se tranche la gorge, ça devient un moyen pour se suicider ! »

« Ouais mais vous savez ce que c'est, tenta d'expliquer le créateur du Débile Challenge, j'avais… »

« Plus de thune, oui, termina 2D.

« C'est pas une excuse pour nous donner des pâtes que t'as même pas foutu dans l'eau. »

Noru-Da se résigna et ne dit rien. Parce qu'au fond, Fountain n'avait pas tort en voyant les magnifiques couteaux posés dans les assiettes de tout le monde qui s'appelleraient apparemment « des pâtes ». Oui, décidément, il aurait dû regarder ses finances. Et préparer un peu ses pâtes…

 **Et voilà, c'est fini ! Et je sais que le dernier « sketch » est beaucoup plus court que les autres. Et je sais que dans la majorité des passages, je fais passer les Gorillaz ainsi que (un peu) moi pour des obsédés sexuels. Et je sais que je prends beaucoup de fanfics de La Succube. Et je sais que.**

 **Allez, à la prochaine ! Et regardez les vidéos de VoxMakers parce que c'est le bien !**

 **Tshaw !**


	3. Traumatisme, Griffures & Kidnapping

**Et salut à tous, c'est MrJacketBarths ! (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez)**

 **Vu que je n'ai pas fait de chapitre depuis des mois, j'en profite pour renommer la fanfiction, vu que je me suis rendu compte que… en fait, les six gars de Rammstein ont le même potentiel que les Gorillaz pour être parqués dans de multiples situations WTF !**

 **Donc, voilà. Et je vais essayer de faire des sketchs un peu moins courts ! Ou vous en livrer plus. Non, en fait, les deux.**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Psychanalyse (Anders Andrew… mais pas complètement…)**

« Et voilà, docteur ! Vous savez toute l'histoire, maintenant ! Comprenez-moi, c'était… horrible ! »

« Je résume, M. Lindemann. Donc, vous avez voulu aller sur Internet. Sauf que Fountain et le Boogieman y avaient été et n'avaient pas fermé leur onglet. Et vous êtes tombé sur une de ces… fanfictions. »

« Je n'avais jamais regardé ça ! Alors, vous imaginez ce que j'ai ressenti en lisant ce… truc. »

« Mettait-elle en scène des relations sexuelles explicites ? Cela se fait beaucoup et dans n'importe quel thème. »

« Non, pas du tout. »

« Est-ce qu'elle vous mettait en scène ? Vous ou n'importe lequel de vos amis ? Il y en a quelques-uns qui ont fait des fanfics sur votre groupe. »

« Même pas… attendez, le mieux, c'est que je vous le montre. »

Till, qui était jusque-là allongé sur le divan pendant toute sa séance, se leva et alla chercher l'ordinateur avant de revenir et de montrer au Prof, qui était installé sur un divan juste à côté, ce qu'il avait vu. Et 5 minutes plus tard, ce dernier faillit en tomber de sa chaise. Il avait vite compris pourquoi l'Allemand, qui n'était pourtant pas le dernier des bleus, avait été traumatisé.

Le texte qu'il avait vu était rempli de fautes d'orthographe aussi grosses que les envies sexuelles du Patron. Déjà, le texte en était complètement illisible mais en plus, chaque chapitre était extrêmement court et les personnages n'étaient pas clairement définis et ils auraient pu être n'importe qui que ça n'aurait pas été différent.

Le scientifique nota tout sur son petit carnet, classant ce traumatisme au même niveau que quand la Fille avait diffusé du Justin Bieber alors que Flake et Murdoc étaient juste à côté d'elle. Le Prof avait dû les suivre pendant presque 1 mois pour leur éviter la dépression. Il soupira en se disant que parfois, avoir la Science Infuse, ça amenait toujours des situations très nawak…

 **Kidnapping (LinksTheSun)**

« Ollie ! Richard ! Alexis a été kidnappé par des kidnappeurs. Ils nous réclament une forte rançon ! »

Quand Jérémy Breut entra dans la maison, cette nouvelle fit comme l'effet d'une bombe. Si on en juge que le bassiste chauve et le guitariste à la coupe de Sonic eurent comme réaction de lever les yeux du journal dans lequel ils étaient plongés.

« Ah, bien ! Parfait, dit Kruspe avant de se saisir de l'ordinateur à côté d'eux et de commencer à fouiller dans la section « Musique » de l'ordi, qui diffusait _Big Floppy Unicorns_. Puis il changea et une musique de film bien épique se diffusa dans la maison.

« On dirait qu'ils sont déjà loin, lâcha Riedel d'un air soudainement grave et sérieux.

« Qu'allons-nous donc bien pouvoir faire ?, se demanda Jérémy.

« Ne t'en fais pas, mon ami… »

Et sur ce, Richard posa ses lunettes de soleil sur ses yeux.

« …j'ai un plan. »

Et il prit un air méga-trop classe de la mort qui tue.

« PUTAIN, elle est trop cool, cette musique ! C'est quoi ? »

Face à la question de l'acteur des NMT, le premier guitariste et le bassiste restèrent immobiles comme si on venait de leur demander la réponse à la vie et à l'univers et qu'ils ne savaient pas que c'était 42.

« J'en ai aucune putain d'idée, finit par dire Ollie après 5 minutes d'un silence assez gênant. Autant dire que c'était pas comme ça qu'ils allaient sauver ce brave Links…

 **Ce sera lui ou moi ? (La Succube)**

Il existe parfois, dans la vie, des moments comme ça. Des moments, pourtant très courts, où vous pouvez être facilement atteints et effrayés par ce que vous n'auriez jamais pensé effrayant. Des moments où, si vous n'y prenez pas garde, vous pouvez être meurtris au plus profond de votre cœur et de votre chair si vous relâchez la garde.

C'était l'un de ces moments que The Fountain était en train de vivre actuellement. Il était complètement figé, les yeux à la fois concentrés et remplis de frayeur. Il faisait nuit, certes, mais il savait que c'était des moments propices pour que les bêtes puissent attaquer en toute tranquillité. Et c'était bien pour ça qu'il faisait face à la boule de poils blanche aux yeux bleus qui avait aussi le regard fixé sur lui. C'était presque un duel silencieux comme dans les westerns, où tout est question de secondes.

Alors, les 2 adversaires se fixaient, se déplaçaient dans le silence le plus total. Il ne fallait faire aucun bruit jusqu'au moment propice. Celui où l'attaque pourrait se passer de la manière la plus dévastatrice. Et pour ça, il fallait ne pas alerter les gens par le bruit. Fountain n'avait pas été si terrorisé depuis le jour où un Lapin Crétin l'avait forcé à faire de l'auto-tamponneuse avec trois de ses potes sur le haut de l'Empire State Building. Même si c'était l'ursidé qui avait gagné.

Alors, qu'allait-il se passer ? Allait-il rester pacifique ? Allait-il attaquer ? Allait-il explicitement se dire que tout ça était un peu vain et un peu con ? Allait-il partir à la cuisine et manger des tacos ? Allait-il…

« Meow ! »

OK, là, il était mort, c'était une déclaration de guerre.

« ARRIERE, FILS DE STALINE ! TU VAS VOIR CE QUE TU VAS VOIR ! »

Et il se jeta sur lui. Mauvais timing, vu que…

« YIIIIAAAAAAARGH ! »

Immédiatement, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et la tête assez mal réveillée de Flake Lorenz surgit dans la pièce où le jeune chanteur se trouvait.

« Non mais, Fountain, ça va pas de gueuler comme ça ? »

« FLAAAAAAAKE ! IL ME GRIFFE LES BAAAAAAAAALLS ! JE SOUFFRE, BORDEEEEEEEEEEL ! »

Le claviériste souffla. Il faudrait vraiment que l'homme-panda soigne sa peur de certains types d'animaux. Ça commençait un peu à faire chier tout le monde…

 **Et voilà, c'est fini !**

 **Juste un petit chapitre, histoire de reprendre en douceur !**

 **D'ailleurs, je pense que ça fait 1 an que je traîne sur ce site ! Il est temps de marquer l'évènement !**

 **En attendant, laissez une review si vous avez apprécié !**

 **Tshaw !**


	4. Bombe, Sauvetage & Meurtre

**Salut à tous, c'est MrJacketBarths (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez) !**

 **Voici donc l'épisode 3 pour les joies des petits et des grands ! Avec de nouveaux sketchs ! Et avec la venue de votre serviteur, Jacket !**

 **Donc… enjoy !**

 **L'Attente (Kajiaotori)**

« Non mais sérieux, pourquoi on doit attendre ? On sait même pas s'ils vont s'en sortir vivants ! »

Schneider souffla. Cela devait faire la 5ème fois que The Fountain lui posait cette question.

« Mais on te l'a déjà dit ! Till, Richard et Paul ont les armes et les gadgets suffisants pour venir assister Mathieu et ses personnalités tandis que Flake et le Prof terminent les petits ajustements pour le « clou du spectacle ». Nous, on doit attendre Jacket et quand il revient, on sort de notre cachette et on tape sur tous ceux qui se présentent ! »

« C'est quoi, ce « clou du spectacle » ? »

« Tu penses bien que j'ai demandé. Ils nous ont dit qu'on verrait là-haut. »

« C'est pas un peu cheaté d'utiliser les trucs que vous utilisez habituellement dans vos concerts ? »

« C'est pas nous qui avons collé des mécanismes à la _Ant-Man_ sur le canon de _Pussy_ et la marmite de _Mein Teil_! Remercie Till ! »

« Et le Prof ? »

« Et le Prof. »

Le batteur aux tresses et le jeune chanteur restèrent donc accroupis dans la pièce où ils avaient élu domicile. Heureusement que Till avait son déguisement de boucher ensanglanté, ça faisait toujours forte impression sur les gens qui cherchaient la merde. Soudainement, des bruits canins se firent entendre et Doom tapa sur l'épaule de son ami.

« C'est le moment ! »

Immédiatement, ils sortirent tandis que Jacket courait dans le couloir à quatre pattes, suivi par les autres combattants, eux-mêmes pourchassés par une escouade de docteurs et scientifiques. Lindemann tirait avec le canon-pénis, dont la mousse aveuglait les médecins. Les musiciens s'engouffrèrent dans différents couloirs et trouvèrent rapidement la sortie, avant d'apercevoir la personnalité scientifique de Mathieu Sommet ainsi que le claviériste aux lunettes noires à quelques mètres. Et, plus étonnant, la musique de _Mein Land_ était diffusée par l'intermédiaire de grosses baffles. Plus précisément, l'ultime moment où Till beuglait les dernières paroles.

A la dernière parole, alors que le musculeux Teuton venait tout juste de sortir, une série de grosses explosions se fit entendre, se prenant même la peine de dessiner un logo Rammstein dans le ciel. Béni soit Jonas Akerlund, qui avait insisté pour clôturer leur clip sur des flammes… et bénis soient le Prof et Christian, avec leurs soucis de perfectionnisme pour la préparation de leurs bombes…

 **Le temps, c'est impor… temps. (Titipo)**

On aura beau avoir pas mal d'avis sur la question, le temps est quelque chose d'important. Et Plectrum le sait, vu qu'il a compté 1 heure. Mais 1 heure pour quoi ? Plein de trucs. En gros, l'heure passée s'est découpée en tout ça :

\- Plectrum voit que Ouki et le Patron étaient ensemble dans la même pièce

\- s'alarme et se demande que faire.

\- se souvient que parmi la fête organisée, il y avait les gars de Rammstein, _obviously_.

\- descend et voit les six Allemands en train de discuter

\- les alerte

\- entend Flake mijoter un plan

\- Christian part chercher son vieux masque lance-eau qu'il portait pour certains concerts du _Mutter Tour_ ainsi qu'un néon.

\- les autres prennent les masques lance-flammes de _Feuer Frei !_ et montent à l'étage.

\- Lorenz se faufile discrètement derrière le Patron et lui casse le néon sur le dos avant de l'asperger d'eau avec son masque.

\- Il s'enfuit, accablé d'injures par le criminel sexuel qui est bien décidé à faire de lui sa prochaine victime.

\- Il prend un couloir, toujours poursuivi par le Patron, avant de soudainement faire volte-face, révélant Till, Richard et Paul avec leurs masques lance-flammes.

\- Le chanteur et les deux guitaristes appuient sur les pédales qui relient leurs réserves personnelles de kérosène et leurs masques.

\- L'homme en noir, menacé par une triple rangée de flammes, se retrouve obligé de fuir tandis que le trio le poursuit.

\- Le pédophile/zoophile/nécrophile/violeur (pas la peine de rayer quoi que ce soit) en chef saute par la fenêtre de la pièce d'où il était précédemment occupé à terroriser Ouki. Et Kruspe saute également avant de s'accrocher aux branches d'un arbre et de descendre à peu près correctement, malgré la petite chute à la toute fin. Lindemann et Landers continuent à enflammer l'extérieur de loin, comme des snipers.

\- Plectrum et Ouki en profitent pour s'échapper dans un coin plus tranquille.

\- Richard époussète ses habits salis par la terre avant de revenir dans le salon de Links comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Oui, définitivement, le temps permet de faire énormément de choses, si on regarde bien…

 **Il n'en restera qu'un. De camp, pour préciser. (BatchOfCucumber)**

« TU L'AS TUE, ESPECE DE MALADE ! »

Sommet, devant une Noodle pétrifiée et un Richard furibard, n'eut qu'une moue de dédain à leur adresser. Oui, il l'avait tué, et alors ? Il ne ressentait pas plus d'émotions que ça.

« Richard, Richard, Richard… pourquoi t'énerves-tu autant ? Cela ne le fera pas revenir, tu sais. »

Cette arrogance fit bondir intérieurement le guitariste.

« C'était ton amant, Mathieu, prononça Noodle d'un ton impérial et sévère. Et tu l'as tué comme si ce n'était qu'une petite merde. Je sais pas, tu pourrais au moins avoir un peu honte. »

Il souffla.

« Personnellement, j'aurais voulu ne pas en arriver là, mais… le contexte m'a prouvé que c'était l'unique chose possible. »

« Il avait besoin de toi ! »

« J'avais cru qu'il était au-dessus de tout ça, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de tout le temps s'appuyer sur moi… mais j'ai eu tort. »

Immédiatement, les deux sortirent chacun un pistolet avant de pointer leurs armes directement sur le tueur. Armes dont ils ne se séparaient plus depuis que le Prof de Philo avait tenté de les tuer. Longue et douloureuse histoire…

« T'es un grand malade. Et si tu parles de contexte, je pense bien que ça sera aussi une bonne excuse pour que tu ne puisses plus faire de mal. »

Mathieu ignora la remarque de Noodle et préféra regarder autour du salon, ce qui eut le don de mettre les nerfs de ses deux adversaires en pelote. Principalement parce qu'il regardait avec un petit sourire en coin Paul et Stuart, en train de faire une sieste dans deux des fauteuils du salon sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

« Vos deux gars… ils sont beaux à dormir comme ça, non ? Vous avez de la chance, vous vous aimez beaucoup, j'imagine… »

« Explique-nous le rapport ! »

« C'était pareil pour moi… et lui. Et vous avez tous un point commun… »

Les deux préférèrent ne pas répondre, restant crispés sur leurs armes et en passe d'être complètement en rogne.

« C'est qu'à l'extérieur, vous semblez forts. Invincibles. Capables de mener votre vie comme bon vous semble. Mais à l'intérieur… rien. Juste la guimauve, les fleurs et les larmes. Et… il ne me suffirait que de pas grand-chose pour qu'eux aussi soient dans le même état que lui. Peut-être que je pourrais faire ça… dès qu'ils seraient réveillés ? Ou alors, plus tard ? Je peux faire ça quand je veux. Avec la garantie que personne ne me suspectera, car regardez comment j'inspire la sympathie ! »

« Espèce de… »

« Ou peut-être maintenant, regardez, j'ai encore la lame, ça peut toujours servir, un truc comme… »

Il fut coupé au vif. Noodle venait de lui tirer droit dans le cœur. A supposer qu'il en ait vraiment un, ce dont ils doutaient à ce moment-là. Ils tirèrent à nouveau jusqu'à ce que le tueur s'effondre. Et même après qu'il se soit effondré, ils lui tirèrent encore dessus plusieurs fois pour être sûrs qu'il ne puisse pas se relever. C'était comme ça dans tous les films : toujours prendre ses précautions.

« Qu'est-ce… qui vient de se passer ? »

2D venait de sortir de son sommeil, les cheveux en bataille et la démarche mal assurée. Noodle lui sourit. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète.

« Sssshhh… il s'est rien passé. Ou plutôt, on a réglé un truc. Rendors-toi, ça va aller. »

Le musicien aux cheveux bleus se rallongea sur le fauteuil et ses yeux se fermèrent. Kruspe et Noodle se tournèrent vers le cadavre de leur ami Antoine Daniel. Ils allaient devoir appeler sa famille. Cela leur serrait le cœur. Après tout, ce n'est pas simple de dire que l'un de tes meilleurs amis a été tué par un petit ami malade mental…

 **Et voilà, c'est fini !**

 **Oui, ce dernier truc est déprimant, je sais. Mais au moins, le méchant meurt. C'est toujours mieux que rien, non ? Oui, bon, non.**

 **Si vous avez (quand même) aimé, n'hésitez pas à lâcher une review de l'amour !**

 **Tshaw !**


	5. Interlude

**Salut à tous, ici MrJacketBarths (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez) !**

 **Et j'annonce que je renomme à nouveau cette rutilante fanfiction pour ne plus avoir à me limiter, car j'ai fini par me dire qu'énormément de musiciens impliqués dans des péripéties WTF, ça serait encore plus cool. Et qu'en plus, ça me frustre de me limiter à quelques musiciens.**

 **Mais grâce à cet interlude, vous allez vite en savoir plus !**

 **Enjoy !**

« Jacket ? Tu viens pas manger ? Il est 12h30. »

Le susnommé sembla, à cet appel de 2D, se réveiller.

« Euh… non merci, Stuart. J'ai pas faim. Prenez ma part, je mangerai plus tard. »

Malgré cette déclaration assez proche d'un bredouillement, cela suffit au chanteur pour laisser tranquille son ami. Le même ami, une fois que personne ne put l'entendre, soupira de frustration et regarda à nouveau son ordinateur, où se tenait un fichier Word vide. Aussi vide que la carrière de Hulk Hogan, aussi vide qu'une performance live de La Femme, aussi vide que _La Famille Bélier_ … aussi vide que tout ce que vous vouliez. Et Jacket ragea. Pour la première fois depuis qu'Antoine lui avait donné la vie, il était en panne d'inspiration.

Il n'avait pas suffisamment d'anecdotes à raconter ou à inventer pour le quatrième épisode de _Gorillaz, YouTuberz & Rammsteinz_. Pour lui qui avait toujours pu raconter quelque chose, ce syndrome de la page blanche qui le torturait depuis plusieurs heures était tout bonnement intolérable. Inconcevable. Et vecteur de peur pour le jeune homme, car raconter ses aventures et en inventer d'autres était sa principale raison de vivre, d'être. Si tout cela, il ne pouvait plus le faire, alors, à quoi il pouvait servir ? Juste à rôder dans le cerveau de son créateur et père comme une âme en peine et sans but. A la pensée de cette période d'errance, Barths frissonna. Ce putain de cerveau était bien le dernier endroit où il souhaitait retourner.

Il devait trouver quelque chose, et vite ! En un instant, il ouvrit des pages Internet, consulta sa mémoire, regarda tout ce qui pouvait l'intéresser… mais hélas, cela l'aida peu. En une demi-heure, il n'avait écrit que 2 pauvres lignes. Et encore, c'était un brouillon. Sa colère et sa rage augmentèrent un peu plus, ce qui le poussa à user de l'une de ses muses : l'alcool. Il prit une bouteille de whisky près de lui, dans sa petite réserve personnelle, et but la moitié de la bouteille cul sec. Puis se remit face à son fichier Word presque vide, tout en pensant qu'avec tout l'alcool qu'il s'était enfilé depuis qu'il avait commencé à vivre tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il allait sûrement devenir le premier écrivain de fanfictions comparable à James Hetfield (dans une certaine période) ou John Bonham…

Il écarquilla aussitôt les yeux. Avoir pensé au frontman de Metallica et au défunt batteur de Led Zeppelin l'avait soudainement frappé. Automatiquement, il se posa une question : est-ce que lui, Gorillaz et Rammstein s'aventuraient tant que ça avec leurs amis vidéastes dans l'inconnu, ces derniers jours ? Plus autant qu'avant, bien que la version cartoon du sextet teuton fournissait quelques anecdotes à raconter. Etait-ce parce que les autres ne voulaient pas être exposés à la mort environ une fois par jour ? Etait-ce à cause du matériel extra-dimensionnel que les musiciens gardaient un peu mieux planqué pour éviter les catastrophes ? Etait-ce parce qu'ils se méfiaient de ce qu'il était capable de faire quand il était sous alcool ? Peut-être tout ça à la fois…

Il se souvint aussitôt que Murdoc possédait des livres sur le spiritisme dans sa chambre. Et l'idée fort saugrenue qui s'installa dans sa tête marcherait sûrement avec ça. Cela poussa enfin Jacket, pour la première fois de la journée, à quitter sa chambre et à se déplacer discrètement vers celles des autres pour leur prendre les livres, de la craie, un peu de cannabis et une guitare. Une fois que tout ça se retrouva en la possession de notre bon ami, il retourna dans sa chambre et traça avec la craie un cercle. Cela fait, il prit un des livres, qui parlait de l'invocation des morts, se roula un joint, le crama et le fuma, avant de prendre la guitare et de gratter maladroitement les cordes.

Mais il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié un truc : il ne savait pas quel air allait fonctionner. Il dut se creuser la cervelle (ce qui, vous en conviendrez, était un peu compliqué avec la marijuana) pour en trouver un. Et avec une association logique (ce qu'il voulait invoquer, c'était la musique toute entière = il ne devait pas jouer quelque chose de précis = un morceau parlant de musique ferait l'affaire = un morceau sur ce qui pourrait être la meilleure chanson du monde), il trouva et recommença à gratter les cordes, cette fois dans l'optique de jouer _Tribute_ de Tenacious D.

 _30 minutes plus tard_

« Vous savez pourquoi Jacket n'est pas sorti de sa chambre ?, demanda Schneider.

Tous les autres firent non de la tête, assez désolés.

« Je sais juste, ajouta 2D, qu'il n'avait pas très faim et qu'il était toujours sur son ordinateur. Pour écrire un truc qui nous est arrivé ou qui nous serait peut-être arrivé… »

« C'est vraiment un bourreau de travail, des fois, rétorqua Flake. Il faudrait le prévenir des dangers du surmenage… bon, je vais aux toilettes puis j'irai le voir. »

Et sur ce, le claviériste à la maigreur squelettique se dirigea vers les chiottes tandis que les autres continuèrent à vaquer à leurs occupations. Jusqu'à ce que…

« YAAAAAAAAH ! »

Ces hurlements de terreur précédèrent l'arrivée de Flake, courant et criant comme un homme venant de voir la Mort en face. Immédiatement, ses compagnons coururent vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« C'est… C'est Johnny Cash ! J'ai ouvert la porte des toilettes et j'ai vu Johnny Cash ! »

« Euuuuh… t'as fumé tes lacets, gars ?, demanda Noodle, abasourdie. Il est mort en 2003. Je sais bien que tu es fan, mais quand même… »

« Mais non ! Je vous jure que c'était lui et même que… »

Il fut interrompu par des bruits de pas et la scène qui suivit fut digne de figurer au Panthéon de l'absurde. Un homme entièrement vêtu de noir, au visage légèrement buriné, à la démarche lente, à la coiffure peu travaillée et à l'air à la fois calme et digne, le tout orné d'un chapeau de cow-boy se trouvait devant tous les musiciens, bouches bées. Sans perdre son calme, l'homme en noir salua ces curieux interlocuteurs.

« Messieurs dames. Johnny Cash, enchanté. »

Cette politesse dans le ton déconcerta encore plus les autres.

« Mais… mais vous n'êtes pas mort ?, demanda Russel.

« Eh bien… commença Cash avant de s'interrompre un bref instant pour trouver ses mots. Eh bien, je le croyais, car le dernier jour où je me souviens avoir vécu quelque chose, c'était le 12 septembre 2003. Puis, plus rien… jusqu'à ce que je sois ici. Mais dites-moi, en quelle année sommes-nous ? »

« En… en 2017, répondit Richard.

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS DE FOUILLER DANS LES CHAMBRES DES GENS ? FOUTEZ LE CAMP DE MA CHAMBRE ! »

Tout le monde leva la tête. Cette voix que seul le ressuscité ne connaissait pas, c'était celle de Cyborg Noodle. S'ensuivit des excuses faites par différentes voix et plusieurs personnes, descendant rapidement les escaliers, apparurent. Ce qui augmenta d'un coup le potentiel de WTF de cette journée de 10 000 points.

« Dave Grohl ? »

« Papa Emeritus ? »

« Brian Molko ? »

« Freddie Mercury ? »

« Elvis Presley ? »

« Serj Tankian ? Bon Dieu, putain, mec, comment ça va ? Ça faisait longtemps ! »

Les susnommés, après avoir confirmé que c'était bien eux, demandèrent explicitement aux Gorillaz et aux Rammstein pourquoi se trouvaient-ils dans leur maison. Ils voulurent exprimer un semblant de réponse, mais ce fut à ce moment-là que le téléphone sonna. Immédiatement, Murdoc alla décrocher, tandis que d'autres bruits en provenance de toutes les pièces de la maison se firent entendre.

Ce qui provoqua une situation des plus surréalistes : tandis que le bassiste répondait aux appels téléphoniques, 2D faisait sortir Trent Reznor et Tyler Joseph du placard où ils s'étaient retrouvés, Cyborg descendait l'escalier en tirant violemment par l'oreille un Thom Yorke complètement déboussolé, Russel, aidé de Johnny Cash, se retrouvait à faire du café pour Kurt Cobain et Jim Morrison, qui accusaient une grosse soif suite à une mort prolongée ou encore Richard, qui vit dans la salle de bain les frères Malcolm et Angus Young, en train de regarder si tout allait bien question rides… bref, une situation loin d'être normale. Puis, Murdoc réunit ses amis.

« Donc, Antoine Daniel m'a appelé pour me dire que Jimi Hendrix, John Lennon, Eric Clapton, Eminem et Rob Zombie étaient apparus dans son lit alors qu'il était en train de se réveiller puis Links est venu m'avertir de la présence des membres de Tool, mais aussi de Daron Malakian, Corey Taylor, James Hetfield et Robin Finck, ensuite Mathieu Sommet me dit, tout en essayant de calmer leur impatience, que Wayne Coyne, Alice Cooper, Little Richard et Eddie exigeaient de connaître la vérité sur ce qui n'était pour eux qu'une grossière mascarade et Kriss, tout en faisant son possible pour protéger les Fall Out Boy, Gene Simmons, John Bonham, Lars Ulrich et Keith Richards des assauts du Gâteau de Riz, se propose de louer son car pour réunir tout le monde. Mais il faut partir tout de suite. »

« Mais on ne sait même pas qui a fait venir tout ce beau monde ! On est tous restés ensemble et… »

Tout le monde s'interrompa. Ils auraient dû y penser plus tôt… Immédiatement, Noodle se leva et monta l'escalier. Puis…

« PUTAIN, JACKET, ESPECE D'ABRUTI ! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ET RENDS-MOI MA GUITARE ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la guitariste redescendit en traînant l'écrivain pété au cannabis par les pieds.

« Woooh, les mecs, j'ai de la suuuuper weed… z'en voulez ? »

Un silence très gênant s'ensuivit. Avant un _facepalm_ collectif.

« Putain, c'est pas vrai, quel abruti…, pensa Murdoc.

 **Et voilà ! Maintenant, je ne me limite plus à Gorillaz et à Rammstein pour cette série ! Et vous verrez très vite ce changement !**

 **En attendant, à la prochaine !**

 **Tshaw !**


	6. Gâteau, MDI (dédi à Yukito !)

**Salut à tous, ici MrJacketBarths (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez) !**

 **Entre l'écriture de ce satané bouquin sur Gorillaz et quelques parties d'** _ **Hotline Miami**_ **(oui, je me mets à jouer sur PC car j'ai enfin eu les moyens pour utiliser Steam *manifestation de joie* et j'ai pu m'acheter 11 jeux Devolver ! *seconde manifestation de joie*), voici le véritable quatrième épisode avec, cette fois et toutes les autres qui vont suivre, plus aucune limite sur la présence de musiciens !**

 **En espérant que vous apprécierez !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Fucked Your Brain (Antoine Daniel)**

« …et ce n'est pas tout, car j'ai également bien fait gaffe à laisser toutes ces clés USB dans les toilettes des lieux où on faisait les concerts. Comme ça, quand quelqu'un partait se soulager, il tombait forcément dessus ! J'ai même entendu dire qu'il y avait des émeutes parmi les fans pour savoir qui allait la trouver. »

« Hm hm. »

Les deux personnes en train de discuter et avec l'air (respectivement) exalté et tranquille étaient Trent Reznor, fondateur et tête pensante de Nine Inch Nails (pour ceux ne connaissant pas), et Antoine Daniel, créateur de l'émission _What the Cut !?_ , que je n'ai pas besoin de présenter plus. Etant arrivé tout récemment, en compagnie de centaines d'autres personnes qu'il connaissait ou non, dans cet univers, par des moyens que vous connaissez si vous avez lu le chapitre précédent, le multi-instrumentiste avait décidé de faire un peu plus la connaissance de toutes ces personnes avec qui il s'était retrouvé. De toute façon, il était comme bloqué avec les autres alors autant ne pas rester dans un quelconque mutisme de façade !

Il s'était donc retrouvé à discuter avec, donc, Mister Daniel, qui était à la fois un fan de NIN et un musicien. Au début, ils parlaient de musique, bien évidemment, et de leurs visions de tout ce qui gravitait autour (je ne vais pas tout vous décrire, sinon ça prendrait beaucoup trop longtemps !) jusqu'à ce que Reznor se mette à parler de l'album _Year Zero_ et de tout l'univers qu'il avait réussi à créer, univers dont il était très fier. Particulièrement par l'aspect « jeu de piste » qu'il avait créé et qui avait mobilisé les fans du groupe pendant de longs mois. Et comme Antoine aimait beaucoup les jeux de piste, il s'était mis à boire toutes les paroles de Trent. Ce qui fit que cela devait bien faire 30 minutes que tout cela était détaillé sous toutes les coutures.

« Et donc, j'ai fait passer ces concerts pour des meetings de Art Is Resistance. Ce qui fait que les gens n'ont pas du tout prévu ce qui allait se passer ! Imagine leurs têtes quand on a joué pour eux ! »

« Moui, pas mal, répondit Antoine. Mais moi, j'ai encore mieux ! Savais-tu que j'ai inventé une énigme étant restée irrésolue jusqu'à ce jour ? »

A ces mots, le cerveau de NIN parut très intéressé.

« Dis m'en plus. »

« Je vois que ça t'intéresse ! Eh bien, depuis 2013, mes fans, surtout la frange la plus acharnée d'entre eux, tentent de résoudre un mystère que j'ai créé dans mon émission ! Un mystère qui contient énormément de pistes, de théories… A ce jour, personne n'a pu le résoudre. Absolument personne ! Même The Fountain, tu sais, le gars qui se promène toujours habillé en panda, a essayé. Il s'y est cassé les dents ! Même Jacket n'a pas réussi à trouver la réponse ! »

Peut-être qu'Antoine n'avait pas voulu dire ces mots dans cette intention, mais cela sonna aux oreilles du compositeur comme un défi. Piqué au vif, il se leva.

« Eh bien, si tu es si fier de cela, montre-moi un peu ! Histoire que je puisse être celui qui résoudra ton énigme. »

« Euh, t'es sûr que tu veux VRAIMENT essayer ?, questionna l'homme à la chevelure maléfique. Je te préviens, c'est très compliqué. J'ai même entendu des histoires selon lesquelles des gens ayant pris tout cela trop à cœur auraient sombré dans la folie à force de ne pas pouvoir trouver la réponse ! »

« Je suis sérieux. Montre-moi tout ça. »

N'ayant pas d'autre choix que de lui faire voir, le vidéaste prit son ordinateur et mit Trent devant l'épisode 18 de WTC.

« Voilà. Tout commence là, dit Antoine au – maintenant - chercheur. Je te donne pas beaucoup d'indices, parce que ce serait pas très marrant. Sache juste qu'aller regarder les commentaires de tous ceux qui se sont mis à en parler peut servir et qu'il ne faut RIEN laisser échapper. Bonne chance. »

Et il s'en alla, laissant Reznor seul devant l'ordinateur.

 _3 jours plus tard_

« Trent ? Youhouuuu, Trent ? Ici la Terre ! »

Une nouvelle fois, impossible de le réveiller. Cela devait bien faire 5 fois que Links devait l'appeler mais à chaque fois, le musicien restait dans ce fort inquiétant état d'apathie. Ou plus précisément, disons qu'il continuait à taper machinalement sur le clavier en ne se souciant guère de quelque chose d'autre, genre dormir, manger, faire pipi, ce genre de trucs.

Et sur l'ordinateur face à lui, plein de termes barbares y étaient inscrits : MKHXARZYIFKTZ, Phuture Doom, Morasko Petla, Stingray Transmission… des termes que seulement une catégorie de gens pouvait comprendre. Alexis, en voyant Reznor marmonner dans sa barbe, de façon presque hagarde, qu'il y avait forcément une solution et qu'il ne pouvait pas échouer comme ça, pensa tout de suite à la notion antique d' _hybris_ , le pêché d'orgueil. En pensant pouvoir être le premier à résoudre le Mystère des Internets, ne serait-ce qu'éventuellement, le créateur de Nine Inch Nails venait de se faire foudroyer par ce pêché et ce, plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Parce que oui, Antoine avait eu raison, quelque part : le MDI était quelque chose d'affreusement compliqué. Et tous ceux qui ont tenté ont échoué. C'était quelque chose d'à la fois triste et comique.

 **Y'a plus ! (Nico-Mac)**

Dire que Jacket était le plus imprévisible de tous les hommes, c'était un peu mentir. Mais le problème, c'est que ce n'était pas loin de la vérité.

Dire que Richard Kruspe était fumeur, narcissique et caractériel à ses heures… ce n'était même pas mentir, vu que c'était la stricte vérité.

Dire que les deux, quand ils n'avaient pas tout de suite ce dont ils avaient besoin (une cigarette pour l'un, une bouteille d'alcool pour l'autre), pouvaient devenir franchement dangereux, ce n'était hélas que trop vrai. Et certains avaient eu (ou allaient avoir) l'occasion de s'en rendre compte.

Donc, Paul Landers, Oliver Riedel, Cyborg Noodle, Maître Panda, Ouki et le Patron étaient assis sur un confortable canapé, en train d'utiliser la télévision pour regarder le temps passer. Ce qui amenait une situation où même le plus puéril des dessins animés pouvait leur suffire à tromper l'ennui mortel qu'ils ressentaient tous en cet instant. Trop occupés à tenter de ne plus s'ennuyer, ils ne remarquèrent même pas les deux traînées de fumée grandissantes qui s'approchaient peu à peu d'eux.

Et quand ils le remarquèrent, il était déjà trop tard, de toute façon. Parce qu'ILS étaient déjà très près. Et qu'ILS étaient toutes griffes dehors, prêts à bondir sur eux.

« Oooooh, meeeer… »

Ce furent Ouki et le Patron qui allaient subir le manque ressenti par Jacket et Richard, vu que ce fut sur eux que les deux se jetèrent. Et bien que le Patron était très résistant et que Ouki, de par sa nature de boule de chewing-gum, échappait souvent aux gens (il rebondissait souvent, il faisait des roulades à la Sonic, il sautait énormément), ils ne pourraient pas tenir très longtemps face aux deux enragés.

« Bordel, Maître ! Ils sont à nouveau en manque ! Faut qu'on fasse quelque chose avant que le pervers et la petite boule ne se fassent bouffer vivants ! »

« Moi ? Mais… qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Ollie ? »

Réflexion de 3 secondes. Puis, ce fut Cyborg qui prit la parole.

« J'ai une idée. Mais moi et Paul, on va devoir donner de nos personnes. Attendez-nous là, on revient. Juste le temps d'aller chercher quelques trucs… »

Sur ce, le robot entraîna Paul plus loin.

 _4 minutes plus tard_

Là, ça n'allait plus être possible. Ouki et le Patron commençaient à être bien amochés et les autres n'arrivaient pas réellement à les stopper. Ça allait encore causer des morts, bien que le Patron ne serait pas une grande perte pour les autres (s'il vous plaît, c'était de l'humour, ne m'insultez pas, les fans du Patron). Mais ce serait tellement dommage qu'Ouki y passe, il est si câlin…

« Youhouuuu, Jacket… »

Ce ton de voix à la grande douceur attira l'attention du susnommé, qui se retourna pour faire face à une vision tout ce qu'il y avait de plus enchanteresse, à savoir sa chère et tendre à moitié nue, le torse puissant bien exposé, un grand sourire aux lèvres et le jean légèrement baissé, découvrant sa culotte. Pareil pour Landers, qui se sentit, lui, bien moins confiant. Mais comme l'écrivain à lunettes et le guitariste teuton arrêtèrent de grogner comme des animaux et lâchèrent même leurs malheureuses victimes, c'est que ça marchait. Il ne faut toutefois pas oublier que dans certaines conditions, l'humain peut faire preuve d'une TRES grande rapidité.

Richard se jeta sur Paul et Jacket se mit à courser Cyborg pendant que Ouki et le Patron étaient dégagés du champ de bataille. Et cela dura bien 20 minutes avant que tout ne se calme. Tous purent en être contents, car personne d'autre n'étant là, quand d'autres revinrent, il n'y eut pas d'autres victimes collatérales. De plus, quand l'androïde et son amant refirent surface, ne marchant pas vraiment droit, avec juste des blousons de cuir (même pas fermés) sur les épaules, les torses arrosés de vodka et des sourires bien benêts aux lèvres, personne ne se demanda rien, car tout le monde soignait les pauvres victimes et essayait de redonner à Paul son amour-propre.

 **L'Album (Vague Noire/Killing Rock)**

Il n'était qu'à quelques pas. L'un de ses précieux. Il le voulait tellement. Il voulait écouter une nouvelle fois, seul avec lui-même, ces mélodies si belles, si puissantes, ces guitares à la technicité imparable, ces basses au doigté si velouté (ouais, j'invente des superlatifs. Plein de superlatifs), ces claviers aériens… non, décidément, il voulait réécouter cet album !

Alors, il continua à s'approcher, lentement, sûrement, tendant la main comme un religieux ayant vu son Dieu face à lui, l'atteignant presque. Enfin, il était à sa portée ! Bordel, il allait pouvoir l'avoir dans ses mains et caresser sa pochette. Il aimait tellement caresser les pochettes d'albums, elles étaient si douces ! Putain, il allait avoir une grosse trique, si ça continuait comme ça. Mais il ne devait pas se détourner de son objectif, il y était presque, il allait pouvoir rallumer le lecteur CD le plus proche…

« Mec, pourquoi tu te contentes pas de dire que tu veux écouter _OK Computer_? »

Jacket se tourna vers la voix ayant lancé la phrase, à savoir Nina Ashwood, assise sur un rocking-chair et en train de lire il ne savait pas quel numéro de _Rock & Folk_. Lui qui pensait être discret… il s'était bien gouré. Il souffla.

« Merci, maintenant, tout mon effet dramatique digne d'un film d'espionnage est gâché ! »

« D'un, ça ne répond pas à la question. Et de deux, tu ne trouves pas que ce serait plus simple de manifester l'envie d'écouter un album directement ? »

Nouveau soupir d'agacement. A la fois parce que le ton de voix blasé de la co-tenancière de Vague Noire venait de gâcher tous ses effets. Et parce qu'au fond, elle avait raison. Il ne savait pas faire simple et ne saurait probablement jamais faire simple. Même quand il a envie de prendre un album pour l'écouter. Mais ça, il ne l'admettrait sûrement jamais.

Il prit _OK Computer_ et partit dans une autre pièce disposant d'un lecteur CD en se disant que décidément, il ne deviendrait jamais James Bond ou Solid Snake…

 **Gâteau + Egocentrique = Grosse Merde (Dr. Albicilla)**

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, RICHARD ET ZVEN ! »

Ces exclamations de joie, accompagnées de levers de flûtes de champagne, rappelaient à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'on était le 24 juin. Et que le 24 juin, c'était l'anniversaire de Richard Z. Kruspe. Et que comme il y avait deux Richard, dont l'un avait dû reprendre son nom originel de Zven pour éviter de confondre le « réaliste » et le « cartoonesque », ça faisait un double anniversaire. Et ça, c'était très sympa. Surtout pour les deux concernés.

« Aaaaah, merci beaucoup, les amis !, s'exprima avec joie Richard (le vrai). Vous n'auriez pas dû vous donner tant de mal pour tous ces si beaux cadeaux ! Mais est-ce tout ce que vous avez pour cet anniversaire !

« _Nein_ ! _Hier kommt der Kuchen_ ! (Non ! Voilà le gâteau !) »

Ce fut Christoph (le Schneider « cartoon » qui avait gardé ses cheveux longs tressés lui donnant cet air de hippie sympa) qui prononça ces mots et apporta le fameux gâteau d'anniversaire. Gâteau qui avait énormément d'esthétisme rien que par le fait que la tête de Zven y était dessinée. Ce dernier, en voyant ça, était comme tombé en pâmoison devant son propre visage. Si Richard s'aimait un peu, voire un peu beaucoup, Zven, lui, était Narcisse en personne.

« _Gott_ ! Mon visage sur ce gâteau ! C'est… tellement beau… »

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela a dû vous prendre, dit le guitariste en éclatant d'un rire léger, mais autant vous dire que c'est la première fois que je vais m'auto-manger ! Mais bon, après tout, _du bisst was du isst_ ! (tu es ce que tu manges !) »

« Laissez passer !, s'exclama Paul. Je vais placer une bougie ! »

« _Eine_ bougie ?, s'indigna le cartoon. Mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Vous n'allez pas mettre une bougie sur cette perfection, quand même ? »

« Alors, mangeons-le !, lâchèrent à l'unisson les deux Till, dont la bave aux lèvres du « Termina-Till » marquaient son envie de manger. Ce fut là que Cyborg s'empara du micro/couteau de boucher de _Mein Teil_ pour l'utiliser sur le gâteau.

« J'en ai marre d'attendre, je veux manger tout de suite ! »

« Cyborg, s'inquiéta Murdoc, ne le découpe pas n'importe comment, quand même ! »

Le couteau a suffi à effrayer Narcisse. Immédiatement, il s'interposa entre les deux.

« Grrrr… allez-vous en ! Personne ne mangera ce gâteau ! C'est comme si vous NOUS mangiez ! »

Incompréhension et ras-le-bol grandissant de tous.

« _Was ist das Problem mit dir_? (Quel est le problème avec toi ?) C'est juste un gâteau ! »

« Si tu ne veux pas manger le gâteau, s'indigna Russel, laisse au moins les autres le manger ! »

« NEEEEEEIIIIIIN ! _Nein, nein und nein_ ! »

Mais Zven vit que certains, dans le style de « Termina-Till », de Jacket ou de Cyborg, n'allaient pas lâcher l'affaire.

« Donne-moi ce gâteau tout de suite !, prononça Jacket d'une voix forte.

« ESPECES DE MONSTRES AFFAMES ! RESTEZ HORS DE CE GATEAU ! »

Quand leurs visages se firent plus affamés, le guitariste comprit que son précieux visage était de plus en plus menacé par toute cette bande de gloutons.

« Si je dis que tu vas me le donner, alors tu vas me le donner et on va le manger ! »

Le cartoon préféra s'enfuir et se fit vite pourchasser par tous les autres.

« Allez, Zven !, tenta de dire Richard. Un gâteau, c'est fait pour être mangé, pas pour être admiré ! »

Mais le susnommé ne voulut rien entendre et même le lancer de micro/couteau ne voulut pas le persuader de donner le gâteau, au contraire. Ce qui obligea Murdoc à passer à l'action et à faire un magnifique plaquage de rugbyman pour que l'objet de la gourmandise de tous puisse enfin être savouré par les autres. Le gâteau fit un magnifique vol plané avant que…

« DAROOOOON, ATTENTION ! »

Daron Malakian (puisque c'était lui), la tête légèrement dans le cul puisqu'il venait de se réveiller, ne comprit tout d'abord pas pourquoi on l'appelait. Puis il tendit les mains et, sans le vouloir, reçut le dessert. Déjà, imaginez son étonnement. Puis souvenez-vous bien qu'il n'était en aucun cas préparé à faire face à une attaque de personnes affamées et enragées. Vous pouvez maintenant imaginer avec la plus grande justesse l'amplitude du choc qu'il se prit en pleine gueule, combiné aux grognements affamés de tous et aux supplications de Zven.

Pendant 2 minutes, il y eut donc un grand nuage de fumée avec des pieds, des jambes et des mains dépassant parfois. Mais fort heureusement, Daron et Christian réussirent à se dégager du champ de bataille, le claviériste à lunettes avec enfin autre chose à manger que des corn-flakes et le guitariste à chapeau et cheveux longs avec l'impression d'être encore en train de dormir. Sauf que…

« Hé, les gars, Christian et Daron ont le gâteau ! »

Ce qui voulut dire que les deux susnommés n'avaient plus qu'à s'enfuir. Encore une fois. Surtout que pour un homme étant gavé de céréales à longueur de repas, cette fois, il y avait une occasion en or à ne pas laisser passer. Hélas, les grosses bottes de type militaire ont souvent tendance à faire très mal et Lorenz eut une occasion de s'en rendre compte, vu que la botte balancée par le vrai Till l'amocha à un tel point qu'il tomba et que le gâteau vola tellement haut… qu'il passa par la fenêtre et s'écrasa dans le jardin. Ce fut trop pour le cœur de Zven, qui fondit en larmes.

« NEEEEIIIIIIN ! SCHEEEEIIIIISSSE ! MON GATEAAAAUUUUU ! »

« TILL ! Espèce d'abruti !, s'énerva Paul. Pourquoi diable as-tu balancé ta botte sur Flake ? Grâce à toi, le gâteau est passé par la fenêtre ! »

Et c'est ainsi que quand un monsieur à cheveux longs nommé Nicolas Patra, aka Fetus, chanteur d'Ultra Vomit de son état (N.D.A : oui, j'ai écouté _Kammthaar_ d'Ultra Vomit 5 fois de suite pendant l'écriture de ce sketch), débarqua dans le salon, il put voir en pêle-mêle :

\- Paul, Richard et Christoph reprochant à Zven son énorme narcissisme

\- Flake tentant de s'éclipser avec un tas de saucisses et de la bière bavaroise pour s'alimenter

\- Cyborg Noodle hurlant à « Termina-Till » et à Jacket de laisser tranquilles les restes de ce pauvre gâteau

\- Le vrai Till partant vaquer à d'autres occupations

\- Daron se faisant panser le visage par Murdoc et Russel avec tout ce qu'ils ont pu sortir de l'infirmerie

 _Je crois que je vais aller me recoucher, finalement…_ , pensa le Français.

 **C'est quoi ? (Antoine Daniel)**

« Ça a un drôle de goût… c'est quoi ?, demanda 2D après avoir bu le curieux breuvage jaune transparent que Antoine Daniel venait de lui proposer.

« C'est mon urine, répondit tranquillement le chevelu.

« PFFFFFTTTTTTTTT ! C'EST DEGUEULASSE ! »

 **Les Travaux (création originale)**

Kriss et le Prof de Philo regardèrent d'un œil ravi la nouvelle pièce capitonnée qu'ils avaient fait construire dans la maison de Mathieu Sommet. Plusieurs mois de travail et ils étaient très fiers du résultat.

En plus d'être entièrement capitonnée, cette pièce possédait un matelas et un drap servant de couverture, une bassine pour vomir, les parois étaient conçues de telle sorte à ce qu'on puisse se jeter dessus et ne rien amocher et elle pouvait résister aux coulées de lave, aux tremblements de terre, aux inondations, aux tirs d'armes et coups de sabre en tout genre, aux morsures (oui, quand on mord les parois), aux lance-flammes, aux agents du SWAT et aux musiques de Jul.

A long terme, le présentateur de Minute Papillon et sa personnalité philosophe espéraient pouvoir en faire construire dans les maisons de tous leurs amis, car actuellement, seuls Mat', Antoine Daniel et (donc) Kriss en possédaient dans leurs maisons. Cela n'allait pas suffisamment vite à leur goût, même avec l'argent récolté grâce à Tipeee, et le problème était qu'il FALLAIT avancer car beaucoup de situations nécessitaient ce genre de pièces.

« PLUS JAMAIS VOUS M'FAITES ECOUTER CA ! PLUS JAMAIS ! C'EST INSUPPORTABLE ! PLUS JAMAIS ! PLUS JAMAIS VOUS M'FAITES ECOUTER C'TRUC ! »

Une situation dans ce genre, par exemple. Une situation où Jacket avait encore écouté une chanson de merde. Et que les chansons de merde le rendent encore plus dément que le mot _Bückstabü_. Et quand on sait que ce mot le plonge déjà dans le chaos mental le plus total…

Kriss et le Prof de Philo soupirèrent. Oui, décidément, il fallait qu'ils avancent…

 **Et voilà, ce quatrième épisode est terminé ! J'en profite pour vous souhaiter une bonne année, car le temps étant ce qu'il étant, les premiers sketchs ont été écrits en cette fin 2017 et les derniers, en ce début d'année 2018 ! Donc, j'espère que cette nouvelle année vous apportera tout plein de bonnes choses dans votre vie, que ce soit au niveau professionnel ou personnel !**

 **J'en profite également pour faire une spéciale dédicace à Yukito Phantom, qui est le plus récent follower de ce sémillant compte et que je remercie d'avoir mis « Une belle journée » dans ses favoris, car il faut savoir que cette fanfic m'a pris je sais pas combien d'heures pour que j'aboutisse à un résultat cool. Yukito, si tu lis ça, heureux de t'avoir fait goûter aux joies du CyNoo et merci de me suivre !**

 **Je signale également que l'intersaison de Grunlek, que j'ai écrit dans le cadre de la fameuse retranscription collaborative d'** _ **Aventures**_ **, est enfin disponible sur le compte de Theta and Koscheii. Foncez, ça vaut le coup d'œil !**

 **Et comme je n'ai maintenant plus rien à dire, je vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Tshaw !**


	7. Chocolat, Sauts, Test

**Hello à tous, ici MrJacketBarths ! (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez)**

 **Désormais mon petit moment de respiration me permettant de m'extirper de mes grandes sagas, voici la cinquième fournée de sketchs ! Avec une plus forte présence de petits vidéastes due à la consommation massive de CréaTubes (merci, Ockam Razor et tous les autres, vous irez au paradis des chatons, je vous masse les pieds) !**

* * *

 **La Marche de la Fender (Role Play That Movie)**

« Bon, je vous laisse là et je vais le voir. Je vous dirai quand vous pourrez entrer. Tout le monde a bien son dé ? »

Après l'exclamation positive exprimée par tous, Jacket entra dans le petit bâtiment où se déroulait l'évènement à lequel il était convié. Et vit directement celui qu'il voulait voir, à savoir un grand échalas avec des lunettes et une chemise à carreaux moche.

« Emile !, appela-il joyeusement.

Immédiatement, le susnommé se retourna et vint saluer son invité.

« Je me demandais quand tu viendrais mais en fait, tu es à l'heure ! Bon, prêt pour la partie ? »

« Tout à fait prêt ! Et les autres le sont aussi ! VOUS POUVEZ VENIR, LES GARS ! »

Bien qu'appeler en ayant une porte fermée face à soi était un peu con, étonnamment, elle s'ouvrit et les amis de l'écrivain entrèrent. Entrèrent. En faisant bien la queue. Et au bout de cinq minutes, toute la salle fut à moitié remplie. Et au bout de quarante-six minutes, elle fut bondée.

« Euh… excuse-moi, demanda Emile, mais c'est quoi, tout ça ? »

« Ben, tu m'avais pas dit que je pouvais amener des amis ? »

« Ça voulait pas dire que tu devais amener TOUS tes amis musiciens ! On sait même pas combien ils sont ! »

« T'inquiète, j'avais compté ! Il manque juste Eric Burdon, Jim Morrison et Ray Manzarek qui sont bloqués dans les embouteillages et quand ils arriveront, ça nous fera exactement 896 (huit cent quatre-vingt-seize) ! »

Il avait annoncé ça tout fièrement. Et le fana de jeux de rôle aurait bien pu virer tout le monde et tout annuler… mais heureusement, il eut une idée.

« Bon, je crois que j'ai ce qu'il te faut, lâcha-il. Mais faut juste que j'aille prendre un porte-voix, histoire que tout le monde m'entende bien. »

* * *

 **Moins chiant que d'habitude (RangerSpatial8)**

« Oui, je sais, vous allez encore gueuler ou me dire que j'ai des idées bizarres. »

« Et pas qu'un peu ! Déjà, pourquoi tu as amené un mec bizarre cosplayé en Buzz l'Eclair à la maison ? Ensuite, pourquoi tu mets un entretien politique alors que tu sais très bien que les hommes politiques de ton pays te donnent de l'urticaire ? Et enfin, pourquoi tu nous forces à le regarder avec toi alors que tu sais très bien que ça nous intéresse pas ET que ça nous file aussi de l'urticaire ? »

« Alors, déjà, ce mec s'appelle RangerSpatial8 et c'est pas un simple mec chelou ni même un simple mec. Et ensuite… vous verrez en regardant. Je l'ai amené ici pour une bonne raison. »

Et sans plus attendre, il mit TF1, où l'entretien avec Emmanuel Macron allait commencer. Quand les premières lueurs de l'Elysée apparurent, Jacket se pencha vers cet homme curieux et silencieux.

« Quand il commencera à parler, tu pourras commencer, mon pote. »

Cyborg Noodle, l'Evangelist et le Boogieman ne comprirent à cet instant toujours pas pourquoi cet homme mystérieux et vaguement flippant (quand quelqu'un ne parle pas, il fait toujours vaguement flipper) s'était retrouvé convié sur le canapé de la maison.

Puis la tête de Gilles Bouleau apparut sur le poste de télévision. Bon, là, il était censé dire « Bonsoir à tous, bonsoir, monsieur le Président ! », comme on disait toujours au début de chaque entretien présidentiel. Ce fut avant que les premiers mots ne soient prononcés que le mystérieux imitateur du célèbre personnage de _Toy Story_ tendit la main vers le poste de télévision. Et les mots qui sortirent furent pour le moins… étranges :

« Bonsoir à tous, bonsoir, monsieur – la – tan – touze ! »

En un instant, Jacket éclata de rire tandis que les trois autres écarquillèrent les yeux. Est-ce qu'ils avaient bien entendu ?

« Face – de – pet ! »

Oui, ils avaient décidément bien entendu, un journaliste était en train de mal parler à un Président.

« Et ce soir, avec Anne-Claire Coudray et David Pu – la – merde… »

 **Cerveau de Cyborg Noodle :** BUG

 **Cerveau du Boogieman :** BUG

 **Cerveau de l'Evangelist :** BUG

Bon, OK, là, c'était même plus compréhensible. Est-ce que, dans le plus grand des calmes, le Président français et un collaborateur de M. Bouleau venaient de se faire insulter par ce dernier ? Et ce, juste après que ce… RangerSpatial8 ait tendu sa main vers l'écran ? Encore une fois, tout devenait incompréhensible.

Le jeune homme était le seul à rigoler. Parce qu'il était le seul à comprendre tout ça. Et parce qu'il savait qu'il avait eu raison d'amener le cosplay vivant de Buzz. Amener un YouTube Poopeur, c'était la garantie de grosses barres de rire devant n'importe quoi.

* * *

 **Dans le métro (Antoine Daniel)**

 _PDV Liam Gallagher (ouais, ouais, LE Liam Gallagher)_

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce que, parmi tous les PUTAIN de mecs faisant de la musique dans toute leur PUTAIN de maison, c'est moi qui ait dû l'accompagner ? Je sais pas, il aurait pu demander au crétin qui me sert de frère, à la tête de bite nommée Albarn où à tous ses autres potes sans ambition/sans subtilité/sans talent ! Mais non, il faut qu'il vienne me demander, à MOI !

Bon, oui, j'aurais pu refuser. Lui et moi, ça n'a jamais été le grand amour. Je suis pas le seul qu'il n'apprécie pas, d'ailleurs. Il s'est toujours méfié de celle qui sert de femme à Cobain (l'un des rares points sur lesquels on est d'accord, tous les deux), il peut pas se blairer Nugent, Rose lui sort aussi par les trous de nez et le mec peinturluré qui joue de la basse dans ce groupe de… de quoi, déjà ? Ils disent faire du hard rock, mais ils ont juste les gueules recouvertes de peinture, rien d'original à part ça ! Enfin bon, lui, j'en parle même pas !

Mais ce connard, il a bien pris soin de me cacher la vérité ! Non, une partie de la vérité. Mais bon, quand même, j'aurais dû le voir venir, que ce soit lui ou sa copine ! D'ailleurs, je passerai sur le fait que se mettre avec un robot, faut quand même être sacrément désespéré pour en tomber amoureux !

Et le pire, c'est que là, tel que je le vois, avec toutes ses couvertures sur lui, il a l'air d'un bienheureux, d'un petit ange. Eh ben, mon cul ! Dire que quand il est venu me voir, il m'avait dit qu'eux deux partaient acheter des trucs pour la maison et pour qu'on puisse avoir encore de la nourriture pour tout le monde… j'aurais dû m'apercevoir du traquenard, en plus. Ça doit être pour ça que je suis autant énervé : je suis énervé parce que je me retrouve dans un métro, à regarder les arrêts défiler et à me LE taper, tout en sachant que j'aurais pu deviner qu'il mentait mais que j'ai quand même accepté pour faire une bonne action ou une merde dans le genre. Tiens, d'ailleurs, on est arrivés à la station d'où on est partis. Enfin, je vais pouvoir le réveiller.

« Oh, les deux ! On est arrivés ! »

Aussitôt, je le vois ouvrir les yeux, nettoyer la traînée de bave qu'il a au coin des lèvres et faire une petite tape sur les couvertures. Et en un instant, le robot surgit des couvertures, Jacket se lève et reboutonne son pantalon et il m'entraîne aussitôt dans la foule.

« C'est bon, je sens bien que tu stresses, Liane Quigalère, mais personne ne nous a reconnu ! »

Oh oui. Ça aussi, c'est l'une des raisons qui me font le détester.

« Je jure devant Dieu que si tu m'appelles encore comme ça… »

« T'avais qu'à pas me chercher avec _WhatsApp Ricky_ et Daft _Pounk_. »

* * *

 **Réflexe ! (création originale, même si tirée d'une vidéo de Loudwire)**

« Je te dis que ça ne marchera pas, Corey. »

« Et moi, je te dis que ça va marcher. »

Si d'aventure, vous vous retrouviez dans cette grande maison parisienne, celle où du bruit rythmé (ou pas, ça dépend des moments) s'échappe quotidiennement des murs, où des gens chantent, rient et crient sans arrêt tous les soirs, où on voit des tonnes de gens entrer et sortir (ce qui peut permettre de dresser un panel complet des émotions humaines)… et où on peut donc voir un petit brun dans un costume de panda et un grand blond avec un masque blanc à la Leatherface planqués contre les murs. Le second voulant faire une blague et le premier faisant un peu le casse-couilles à dire que sa blague n'allait pas marcher.

« Tu penses réellement qu'ils vont le faire ? Ils sont pas aussi cons que ça pour le faire dès que toi, tu le fais ! »

« Ah ouais ? »

« Ouais. Je suis même prêt à le parier. »

« Hm. Combien ? »

« 100 euros. »

« 150 euros et quelques pousses de ton truc vert ressemblant à des bâtons si je gagne. Et si je perds, je te cède la place de chanteur. »

« Moi, chanteur de Slipknot si je gagne ? Tu prends des risques ! »

« C'est ça, le but d'un pari. »

Et sur ce, en à peine 5 secondes, l'homme masqué débarqua dans le salon où une bonne vingtaine de personnes se trouvaient et hurla « JUMP THE FUCK UP ! ». Ce fut exactement à cette seconde que toutes les personnes se mirent à sauter comme des cabris en rut et exactement comme si leur vie en dépendait. Corey, qui souriait sous son masque, se tourna vers Maître Panda.

« Allez, boule de poils. J'ai gagné. »

* * *

 **La Bible ne vous a pas tout raconté… (DeusExMadchina)**

 _Selon de vieilles légendes, il est souvent dit que quand il n'y a plus de place en Enfer, les morts reviennent sur Terre. Et il est aussi dit que les enfants de Lucifer, bravant le courroux divin, aiment à s'aventurer sur le domaine des humains pour semer la terreur dans leur cœur._

 _C'est pendant ces jours-là que les enfants reçoivent la visite de ces terribles et effrayantes créatures. Pendant ces jours-là que leurs grands yeux pâles et vides de toute émotion cherchent à corrompre ces âmes pures et innocentes. Pendant ces jours-là que nos chers bambins perdent sourires et mines réjouies, laissant apparaître la peur et la tristesse sur tous leurs visages poupins._

 _Heureusement, d'autres bonnes âmes sont toujours prêtes à intervenir pour sauver la pureté enfantine. Des personnes n'hésitant pas à regarder les monstruosités vivantes et à leur dire, droit dans les yeux :_

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Qui êtes-vous ? Vous êtes un démon ! Vous allez rentrer chez vous en Enfer et fissa ! J'appelle Jésus sinon ! »

 _Et c'est dans ces moments que le Messie, miraculeusement, apparaît à ceux qui l'ont invoqué. Tel un guerrier vengeur, il surgit dans un halo de lumière sacrée et se pose sur le sol des maisons de ceux ayant décidé de défier les envoyés de Lucifer. Tel un père veillant sur ses fils, le Fils de Dieu regarde ses enfants dans les yeux et, d'une voix grave et profonde, leur dit :_

« PUTAIN, MAIS VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, CONNARD ! T'ES QUI POUR FAIRE GENRE « Oh, y'a un démon chez moi, et si je cassais les couilles à Jésus pour qu'il m'en débarrasse ? Après tout, tout le monde fait ça ! » ? OUAIS BEN, JESUS, IL EN A RAS LE CUL ! JESUS VOUS EMMERDE ! JESUS VOUS LA FOUT BIEN PROFOND ET VOUS DIT « ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE METTRE ! » ! C'EST JUSTE UN PUTAIN DE DEMON QUI A CHANTE UNE PUTAIN DE REPRISE D'OUTKAST A UN GAMIN PARCE QU'IL VEUT UN FOUTU POTE ! ET ON ME DERANGE POUR CA ? POUR CA ? NON MAIS VA TE FAIRE METTRE BIEN PROFOND CHEZ LES GRECS, ESPECE DE FOUTU ABRUTI QUI S'AUTO-SUCE LE PHALLUS ! NON MAIS, VIEUX GARS, AVEC TON T-SHIRT DEGUEULASSE ! »

 _Et puis, Jésus vit certains de ses vieux amis musiciens et, soudainement saisi par la joie, alla leur claquer la bise pour les saluer._

* * *

 **Le Test (création originale)**

« Kurt Cobain ? »

« Saignements des yeux et production de morve incontrôlée à partir du clip de Marc-Edouard. Et à partir du clip sur l'Audi R8 fait par ce rappeur même pas pubère, saignements des oreilles. On a néanmoins réussi à soigner tout ça. »

« Sid Wilson ? »

« Tentative de suicide par auto-strangulation pendant le visionnage des vidéos de PacificSound3003. Qu'il a tenté de répéter plusieurs fois, notamment pendant les clips de YZ et de D'jow. A chaque fois, on a réussi à ne pas le faire aller jusqu'au bout de son projet. »

« Phil Anselmo ? »

« Il s'est scarifié le visage en se traçant une ligne à la Double-Face sur la tête. Faut dire que Rap2Gay, ça y est pas allé de main morte, question chiasse musicale. J'ai bon espoir que sa cicatrice disparaisse d'ici quelques jours, déjà que le Geek le trouve effrayant… »

« Ouais, je l'espère aussi. Bon, les frangins Gallagher ? »

« Leurs hurlements de douleur ont été entendus jusqu'en Sibérie et nous avons reçu 1792 plaintes pour tapage nocturne de jour. »

« Tapage nocturne de jour ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Et j'en soupçonne certains d'avoir inventé cette notion pour se plaindre de notre bruit constant. »

« On demandera à Mick de s'occuper de tout ça. Marilyn Manson ? »

« Il a préféré en rire. Le moins amoché de tous. C'est un homme sage, je trouve. »

« Et Ted Nugent ? »

« On doit racheter un nouvel ordinateur. A cause des 4 balles de fusil qui y sont logées. »

« Hmm… j'imagine qu'il faut bien ça. Mais ce Test est néanmoins concluant, maintenant que tous ont écouté ces chansons de merde, je crois qu'ils sont tous plus aguerris et endurcis face à l'absurdité de ce monde. Bon boulot, Prof ! »

« Remercie le Panda et Antoine pour avoir tout conservé, Mathieu. »

* * *

 **Du chocolat ! (Melody Of Truth)**

Le ventre du Hippie gargouilla. Il était 16 heures 35. Et il avait faim, en plus de ne pas être défoncé, exceptionnellement. Alors, il décida de se diriger vers un placard et de prendre le premier truc qui lui permettrait de se rassasier. Il ouvrit le placard et vit une bonne grosse tablette de chocolat face à lui, ce qui fit naître un sourire béat sur son visage. Le camé aux jolies lunettes mauves se saisissa immédiatement de la tablette et se précipita vers la table de la cuisine pour se sustenter. Une fois assis sur une chaise, il déballa l'emballage en papier d'aluminium qui recouvrait la gourmandise et, toujours avec son sourire béat aux lèvres, en cassa un carré pour le porter à ses lèvres.

Sauf qu'un bruit se fit immédiatement entendre. Alors, profitant d'un rare moment où son esprit n'était pas embrouillé par les substances, il regarda autour de lui. Et ce qu'il vit le surprit.

Devant lui se tenait un de ces gars dont il ne se souvenait jamais du nom, faut dire, il y en avait tellement ici. Cela devait être un truc genre Daron. Non, ouais, c'est ce gars avec son chapeau noir et ses cheveux très longs. Celui qui adorait parler de drogues avec ses 3 (trois) potes, dont celui avec une coupe afro titanesque. Celui dont le Patron avait dit qu'il « avait tout le temps un vrai visage de fille sans même être un travelo, gamin, j'adore ça ! ». Le Hippie ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Quel pervers. Et capitaliste en plus…

« C'est du chocolat ? »

Le ton de voix qu'avait pris Daron, ainsi que le fait qu'il s'était rapproché du camé et que son expression faciale alternait entre celle du « pauvre malheureux » et du « mec prêt à te sauter à la gorge et à te tuer », aurait pu faire s'évanouir le pauvre qui voulait juste bouffer du choco. Mais le porteur du bob se contenta de rester prostré, comme interdit.

« Euuuuh… tout va bien, gros ? »

« J'ai siiiiii faiiiiim… »

Là, le Hippie eut la confirmation que le mec avait un truc en moins dans le cerveau. Si seulement l'expression correcte lui revenait en mémoire… N'empêche que là, l'homme au chapeau noir s'était encore rapproché de quelques pas et fixait la tablette de chocolat comme s'il voulait dévorer son éventuelle âme. Le drogué préféra établir une distance de sécurité entre Daron et lui en descendant presque de la chaise.

« Si tu me donnes ce chocolat… je ne ferai rien… et je serai gentil. »

Ce fut là que l'utopiste atteint son seuil de tolérance envers les gars creepy. Il tomba presque de la chaise et s'enfuya à 4 pattes.

« Woooh, c'est bon, gros, tu me fais flipper, prends-le ! »

Et il s'en alla, tandis que Creepy-Chocolaté-Man se jeta sur son précieux.

« Pfff… Daron, tu peux pas juste lui demander poliment ? »

« TA GUEULE, SERJ ! J'AI FAIM ET JE VEUX CE CHOCO ! »

On ne se met pas en travers du chemin de Daron Malakian quand il a faim. 2 (Deux) personnes l'ont appris ce jour-là.

* * *

 **La notion de sens ? Elle n'a pas droit de séjour dans mon univers.**

 **Si vous vous demandez pourquoi les nombres sont mis entre parenthèses, c'est très simple : souvent, dans mes écrits, les chiffres sont supprimés, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont entre parenthèses et en lettres, pour que vous puissiez quand même les voir !**

 **Sur ce, je vous invite à mettre une review et à écouter System of a Down, et je vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Tshaw !**

 **(EDIT : je tiens à m'excuser, à cause de problèmes sur le site, cet épisode est paru plus tard que je ne le voulais, veuillez m'en excuser !)**


	8. Boules, Enlèvement, Relou

**Et bonjour, bonsoir à tous, ici MrJacketBarths ! (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez)**

 **Après une longue période d'attente, voici, mes amis, le sixième épisode de ma grande saga de sketchs ! Et pour m'excuser du fait que le sixième épisode ait mis pas mal de temps à sortir, eh ben… vous aurez plus de sketchs que d'habitude ! Ça fait plaisir, non ? Oui, je sais.**

 **So… j'espère que cela vous plaira autant à la lecture que ça me plaît à l'écriture !**

 **Sinon, pour ceux qui prennent le train en marche, le nom de chaque sketch est en gras et entre parenthèses, c'est l'inspiration principale du sketch.**

 **DISCLAIMER RAJOUTE AVANT DE POSTER LA FIC : Tous les personnages apparaissant et étant cités dans les sketchs appartiennent, respectivement, à : Adult Swim, Mathieu Sommet, Jamie Hewlett, Naughty Dog, Antoine Daniel, la Fondation SCP (049 a été créé par Gabriel Jade, 682, par Dr Gears, 076, par Kain Pathos Crow, 105, par Dantensen. Bright et Grym sont les créations des auteurs homonymes). Sid Wilson, Frédéric Molas, l'Ermite Moderne, Eminem, Antoine Daniel, Mister V, ainsi que David (R.I.P) et Angie Bowie s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Ce disclaimer est trop long, j'en suis à la fin au moment où j'écris ça et j'en ai chié pour trouver des idées potables.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Le labo de la Fistinière (Anders Andrew)**

« Donc, récapitulons : y'a des lasers… »

« Oui. »

« Y'a des miradors… »

« Ouais. »

« Des portes blindées… »

« Ouais ! »

« Des snipers planqués en embuscade… »

« Heureusement, y'en a que cinq. »

« Des chiens de guerre. »

« Des pit-bulls et des rottweilers, si je ne m'abuse. »

« Des piques et des fléchettes anesthésiantes. »

« Les fléchettes ont été piquées à Kraven le Chasseur. »

« Des canons. »

« Ça, je sais pas comment il se les est procurés. »

« Des répliques grandeur nature des Portails de la saga _Skylanders_. »

« Moi aussi, ça me dépasse. »

« Un disque de Justin Bieber tournant en boucle. »

« J'ai préparé les bouchons d'oreilles. »

« Et derrière, le Prof, retenant Mathieu prisonnier. »

« Selon le plan, c'est ça. »

« Bon ben, très bien, on a tout ! Sid, Grym… à vous ! »

* * *

 **Lits grinçants (Joueur du Grenier & Chroniques de l'Ermite Moderne)**

Les jeux qu'on qualifie aujourd'hui de « rétro » sont et ont souvent été super chers. Tellement chers qu'en fait, on pouvait aisément deviner combien de francs/euros/dollars/dinars/roubles/livres sterling/[INSERER MONNAIE] à la minute on dépensait. Et généralement, ça coûtait même super cher à la minute. Bon, pour être encore plus précis, il y avait plusieurs cas de figure : soit on n'avait pas l'impression de perdre son temps. Soit c'était un tout petit coût à la minute, mais ça finissait toujours trop vite et la réaction habituelle était « C'est tout ? ». Soit c'était un énorme coût à la minute et la classique réaction d'énervement s'ensuivait. Soit on finissait avec une tronche des plus blasées.

« WOUUUUUH PUTAIN ! »

Mais bon, il restait quand même le fait que putain, c'était trop cher, ces jeux, bordel de merde ! Et que, bien que l'offre vidéoludique était plus que pléthorique à l'époque où nous vivons, y'avait quand même beaucoup d'arnaques qui passaient sans que personne ne trouve à y redire.

« C'est trop BOOOOOOOOON ! »

Les deux cas qui proliféraient le plus étaient ceux des gros blockbusters à la _Call of Duty_ ou _Gears of War_ , qui n'hésitaient pas à te voler 300 balles en te promettant des nouveautés… mais qui, en fait, n'apportent rien de plus par rapport au jeu précédent et se permettent même d'être moins bien, voire encore pires, que leurs prédécesseurs.

« ENCORE ! ENCORE ! »

Et aussi ceux des jeux se voulant des jeux indés et qui essaient de reprendre les codes des jeux indés populaires, mais ce sans tenter de comprendre pourquoi ces jeux ont connu le succès et qui ne font que reprendre superficiellement leurs codes. Voire, pire, qui en profitaient, de façon totalement opportuniste, pour s'attirer de la sympathie en profitant de la défiance envers les grosses compagnies de jeux vidéo et donc, se faire un peu de billets.

« Plus, putain ! Plus ! »

Oui, quand les jeux devenaient trop chers, il y avait tellement plein de choses qu'on pouvait faire. Comme, par exemple…

Faire des concours de sauts sur un lit. Et, à ce domaine, le Joueur du Grenier et l'Ermite Moderne étaient sûrement les meilleurs, vu qu'ils étaient là à chaque concours. Sans noter les dizaines de cris qui émanaient de la chambre où se tenaient ces concours.

« Hé, qu'est-ce qu'on s'éclate, à sauter sur le lit ! Pas vrai, les copains ? Hein, pas vrai, les copains ? »

En plus, le pire, c'est que les gens, ben… s'éclataient vraiment. Tellement qu'on pensait souvent que les gens faisaient… autre chose dans la chambre.

* * *

 **D'un point A à un point B (Jooltay)**

A l'appart', c'était un secret de Polichinelle : l'endroit était là où y'avait un peu tous les milieux musicaux qui se rejoignaient, surtout ceux qui étaient quelque peu adeptes des grosses guitares (mais pas que). Et, une constante dans ces milieux, tous ces gens devaient régulièrement faire des concerts/des tournées. Oui, bon, ça, j'imagine que vous vous en doutez. Mais ce n'est pas là, le plus intéressant.

Parce que vous imaginez bien que ces concerts, ben, on n'y va pas à pied. Y'en a qui ont essayé, ils ont eu des problèmes. Avec leur public, bien sûr. Et en courant comme s'ils faisaient du jogging, c'était encore pire. Alors, ils utilisaient plein de moyens de transport divers et variés. Le vélo, la voiture, le bateau, l'avion, ça, c'était des classiques. Mais ça leur arrivait souvent de prendre des moyens de transport qui sortaient de l'ordinaire. Le cheval. La trottinette. Le tricycle. Les rollers. Le carrosse créé à partir d'une citrouille avec des rats devenus des cochers par la magie d'on ne sait quelle bonne fée. Les planches de surf futuristes de _Sonic Riders_ (oui, les mêmes !). Mais rien n'a à ce jour dépassé le moyen de transport le plus farfelu à avoir été un jour utilisé.

Le jour où ça s'est passé, personne n'avait su pourquoi Eminem s'était dit que ça serait une bonne idée. Et personne n'avait pensé que son moyen de transport accepterait de l'être. Mais, que voulez-vous, cela faisait un bon bout de temps que dans ce monde, les rencontres les plus extravagantes avaient lieu. Ainsi, ce jour-là, les gens purent avoir la surprise de voir Marshall Bruce Mathers III, 45 ans, rappeur, sur le dos d'Antoine Daniel, 29 ans, vidéaste. Ah, et accessoirement homme-licorne de son état. Autant vous dire que voir le premier diriger avec un grand sérieux le second vers la salle de concert et ce, avec un Daniel volant et, véridique, chiant des arcs-en-ciel derrière lui, ça fit les gros titres des journaux du lendemain.

* * *

 **Alors, t'as les boules ? (Création originale, bien qu'inspirée de** _ **Wii Party**_ **)**

« Je… mais qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé ? »

Le fait que quelqu'un pose cette question n'était pas étonnant. Tout comme voir Jacket bourré et à terre n'était pas non plus étonnant. Par contre, ce qui l'était, c'était de le voir en tenue de magicien, allongé comme une merde face à une table sur laquelle se trouvaient quatre boules de couleur et ce, alors que Rick Sanchez était en train de poser son regard sur cette épave, histoire de voir si c'était encore un être vivant. En entendant la voix du concierge de l'appartement, le savant fou se tourna vers ce dernier, avec son habituel air blasé.

« Oh, rien de spécial, ce crétin a décidé de- _uuuuuurp_ -transformer des gens en boules pour jouer à ce jeu, vous savez, celui où on doit- _burp_ -trouver la bonne boule, et j'préviens tout de suite, je parle pas d'un porno. »

« _BUUUUUUUUUUUUURP_! »

« Ah, tiens, en parlant du loup… »

Le Gary-Stu à lunettes, le regard à moitié vide, se remit à bouger et s'accrocha à la blouse de Rick pour tenter de se relever (non sans roter à la gueule du vieux scientifique), ignorant involontairement les plaintes du concierge (qui hésitait pour la 654ème fois, ce mois-ci, à appeler les flics) et faisant retentir dans le lieu de vie sa voix encore « déformée » par l'alcool.

« Bon, OK, maintenant que c'est fait, les gens qui sont là… vous-vous pourriez m'aider à déplacer- _burp_ -ces boules ? Une chance que le livre de malédictions de Murdoc contenait ce genre de sorts et les contre-sorts… allez, allons montrer ça au Geek. J'ai bien envie de voir sa tête quand il verra qui est-ce que j'ai pu transformer. »

Et il partit à l'étage, en titubant.

* * *

 **Sur le répondeur de Paul (Création originale, bien qu'influencée par Eminem)**

Aujourd'hui, dans le milieu des managers, aucun n'était plus respecté que Paul Rosenberg. Déjà, quand il était simplement manager d'Eminem et co-président de Shady Records, il était quelqu'un de très respecté. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était encore pire, étant donné qu'il avait décidé, de lui-même, de devenir quelque peu le « directeur de conscience » de toute la gigantesque bande qui gravitait autour de son poulain de toujours. La mission était donc de veiller à ce que la gigantesque demeure parisienne où tout se passait n'allait pas s'écrouler sur ses fondations d'un instant à l'autre. Ce qui impliquait que tout le monde, sans exception, devait lui communiquer la plupart des choses qui se passaient, en utilisant le téléphone. Et il arrivait très souvent que les messages et autres demandes envoyées étaient des plus extravagantes. Alors, voyons donc ce que les gens laissent sur le répondeur.

« _Alors… on dirait que ça marche bien. Très bien, ici Murdoc Niccals, de Gorillaz. Je vous appelle à cause d'un petit problème avec Crash, Crash Bandicoot. Oui, encore pour son obsession pour les fruits Wumpa. Je crains que les pommes ramenées quotidiennement de chez Leclerc ne « fassent plus effet », si je peux le dire ainsi. Il réclame de plus en plus souvent des fruits venant de cette île, mais le problème est qu'elle est bien trop loin. Donc, que devons-nous faire ? Autant m'en remettre à vous, parce que là, on ne sait pas trop quelle décision prendre. Enfin, bref… rappelez-nous._ »

* * *

 **Quand tu dois partir pour botter des culs... (Misterfox)**

"Est-il... est-il mort ?"

Jacket jeta un dernier coup d'œil au corps presque étendu sur la chaise du musée d'art moderne, corps qui aurait pu passer pour celui de quelqu'un d'autre si le visage aux yeux écarquillés n'était pas exactement le même que celui du binoclard cosmique, avant de relever la tête vers le gardien du musée.

"Ouaip. Mais après, vous devriez savoir que, depuis le temps, ce n'est pas si étonnant, vu que pas mal de Jackets se sont fait ou se feront tuer un jour ou l'autre."

Le jeune homme s'arrêta un instant et son visage prit un air plus dur.

"En tout cas, le salaud n'a pas manqué son coup, vu la quantité de sang qui s'est déversée. Vous dites que ça fait 4 jours qu'il est là, sans que personne n'aie remarqué quoi que ce soit ?"

"C'est cela. Mais... est-ce que vous savez au moins qui a fait ça ?"

"Non, répondit-il simplement. En tout cas, pas encore. Mais vous savez quoi ?"

"N... non ?"

Pour toute réponse, Jacket enfila une paire de lunettes de soleil.

"Même si je prendrai longtemps pour le trouver, la trouver ou les trouver... je peux vous dire que ça va chier."

Et il se dirigea vers la sortie, tandis qu'une musique larmoyante commença à résonner. Puis fut vite interrompue par plusieurs coups de feu en direction d'un homme en train de jouer du synthétiseur.

"MUSIQUE BADASS, MERDE !"

* * *

 **Le compte (Anders Andrew)**

"Et donc, de ce que tu as vu, environ combien de versions de moi sont dans une merde pas possible ?"

"Beaucoup trop pour que je puisse faire le compte exact, mec."

"Ca m'étonne pas... mais tu sais quoi ?"

"Non, mais j'imagine que tu vas me le dire."

"Je pense que c'est devenu une partie de notre routine à tous depuis que l'univers est devenu ce qu'il est. Et je te vois venir, mais nan, regarde les missions auxquelles on a dû prendre part."

"J'ai pas forcément compté... j'dois t'avouer que j'étais plus impatient de les finir et de me tirer, au bout d'un temps."

"Je te comprends. On a dû visiter combien d'asiles, depuis le temps ?"

"Treize... je crois. Je suis pas sûr."

"C'est fou, à chaque fois qu'on se retrouve dans un de ces lieux, on pense que ça ne peut pas être pire..."

"...et finalement, c'est pire que ce qu'on pensait. Toujours."

"Encore, dis-toi que ça a pas viré au _survival horror_ , avec les machines de contrôle mental, tout ce genre de trucs."

"Oh, ça, ouais, heureusement !"

"..."

"..."

"C'est quoi, maintenant ?"

"Richard est devenu Roi des Enfers et les versions de toi et de moi vivant dans ce monde sont ses prisonniers. Mais heureusement, on a une Mustang."

"Oh. Bon, au moins, ça sera dépaysant."

"Ouais."

"Bon, on y va, Antoine ?"

"On y va, Mat'."

* * *

 **Les pandas ne savent pas conduire (Mister V)**

Il était de notoriété publique que dans une réalité alternative, SCP-682 s'était tué en faisant le con avec la voiture de Jack Bright, en fonçant à cent à l'heure sur une autoroute. Anecdote qui avait toujours son petit succès et qui faisait beaucoup rire.

Sauf que dans ce bon vieux Jacket-Verse, après l'événement connu comme "La Prise de Conscience" (d'ailleurs, tout le monde blâma celui qui avait donné ce nom pour son grand manque d'originalité), l'indestructible lézard avait, à la surprise générale, exprimé l'envie de conduire une voiture. Bien évidemment, il a donc dû passer son permis de conduire. Cinq examinateurs ont fini à l'hôpital à cause de crises cardiaques, il y eut des heurts dans certaines auto-écoles (682 restant ce qu'il est, malgré ses efforts pour essayer de devenir plus civilisé, et les gens des auto-écoles pouvant parfois se montrer encore plus paranos que des théoriciens du complot parlant du 11 septembre) mais la persévérance triompha de tous les ennuis auxquels le monstre s'est frotté et il obtint finalement son permis de conduire. Et comme il ne buvait pas d'alcool, cela l'amena à devenir "le" conducteur. Vous savez, ce conducteur qu'on appelle tout le temps et qui se retrouve à conduire à des fêtes, à des soirées, plein de gens, des amis, des amis d'amis... quelque chose auquel le reptile avait fini par s'habituer. Bon, au début, il devait se retenir d'en bouffer deux-trois, mais au bout d'un temps...

Et puis, un jour, il est monté dans LA voiture, en compagnie de 049, 076-2 et 105. La voiture faite pour les gens qui n'avaient pas d'argent, même pas assez pour s'acheter une Kangoo.

Il aurait dû se méfier quand il avait vu la tête du Médecin presque plaquée contre la vitre de la voiture, quasiment incapable de parler de façon claire et intelligible, comme si on lui avait éclaté la tête dessus. Mais il ne s'est pas méfié. Et puis, il s'est assis sur le siège conducteur.

A l'extérieur, la Fiat Panda de Yvick allait à 25 km/h sur l'autoroute et même que plusieurs personnes ont gueulé d'aller plus vite. A l'intérieur, 682 agitait le volant comme un cinglé en hurlant qu'il allait s'écraser contre d'autres voitures, Able et Iris s'étaient retrouvés dans des positions abracadabrantesques tout en essayant de guider le reptile du mieux qu'ils pouvaient et le Docteur s'épongeait le front avec des mouchoirs qui étaient près de lui. Et à l'arrivée, autant vous dire que les trois derniers passèrent par la suite environ trois heures plantés devant un grand ventilateur. Suivi, pour 049, d'une bonne sieste, histoire de calmer son palpitant qui s'emballait encore un peu trop.

* * *

 **Les idiots resteront des idiots (inspiré par la critique de "2019, après la chute de New York", sur Nanarland)**

Aujourd'hui était une matinée tout à fait banale pour Jacket et Cyborg Noodle, qui se promenaient paisiblement dans de tranquilles rues.

"Hé !"

Paisiblement ?

"Hey, madame !"

Le couple soupira. Ils auraient dû s'y attendre, vu la réputation de "serial baiseurs" qu'ils avaient endossé sans réelle honte. Même si, bien évidemment, l'un ou l'autre abruti venait leur rappeler qu'il ne pigeait absolument pas la différence entre "assumer ses désirs et aimer qui on souhaite" et "coucher avec absolument tout le monde". Un jour, ils devraient demander à David et Angie Bowie de rappeler le concept de "relation libre" aux gens...

"Hé, t'as un 06 ?"

Bien évidemment, en plus de ça, fallait toujours que ça insiste. Surtout qu'en plus, la voix de l'importun était un vrai supplice pour les oreilles... mais c'était pas étonnant, vu que les relous avaient souvent tendance à se reproduire plus vite que des MST dans n'importe quelle partouze.

"Vas-y, grosse pute, j'te parle !"

Ce fut à ce moment que les deux amoureux se regardèrent. Et esquissèrent un petit sourire. Avant de se tourner vers l'importun, armés chacun d'un sabre étant apparu selon leur volonté, et de le trancher en deux, son corps verdâtre et parsemé, par-ci par-là, de pustules du meilleur goût se mettant à répondre ce qui semblait être du sang mais qui, dans les faits, ressemblait plus à un mélange bizarre de sang et de confiture de myrtilles, le tout avec une délicieuse odeur de merde radioactive (du moins, si la radioactivité avait une odeur).

Et eux qui pensaient qu'aller se promener dans un New York dévasté post-apocalyptique était une bonne idée... mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps, car des hommes en noir habillés de tenues noires leur donnant apparemment un air menaçant et conduisant des chevaux étaient visibles, un peu plus loin. Cyborg se tourna vers son copain.

"Je pense que pour une fois, il va être fort avisé de dégager."

* * *

 **C'est offert par la direction (Diddy64wii)**

Vous voulez savoir quoi faire pour évacuer le stress ? Nous avons une solution parfaite !

1\. Prenez quelqu'un. De préférence, que vous n'aimez pas.  
2\. Nouez-lui les mains/les pieds/n'importe quelle partie du corps pouvant être nouée.  
3\. Mettez-lui un grand coup dans la gueule.  
4\. Foutez-le dans une valise et partez immédiatement pour les bains thermaux du Roi. Oui, celui de _Princesse Zelda_.  
5a. Embarquez-le dans un bateau-Luigi et écoutez-le hurler, assis(e) sur votre chaise longue.  
5b. Mettez-le de force dans une chute de pisse.  
6\. Savourez.

Pas la peine de remercier, c'est pour nous.

* * *

 **Et moi, je vais me coucher.**


End file.
